paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
A History of the Server
Factions History = Era of Madness = (A Time of true turmoil and insecurity.) Admins: MrNavastar. Server begins: 1/1/2019 Imperium Solas Founded by MrNavastar, Evila_, and LightningCobra.: 2/1/19 The Doki Doki Agreement is founded: 2/1/19 The Mountain Hall Nazi grief, done by assorted hooligans: 2/1/19 Blue Regency enters the world as NeptunesOrcaII and DigitalDuelist: 2/1/19 An Caillte Founded by Taistealai, Gimp, Shanatsu, and Trashy_Sins: 3/1/19 Monika Deletes Founded by Electro_Brine: 3/1/19 Tra5hySins Betrays the An Caillte to join the Monika deletes: 4/1/19 Mountain Hall is abandoned by the An Caillte: 4/1/19 Monica Deletes is forced to leave the Doki Doki Agreement, and joins the Fantastic Beast pact with An Caillte: 4/1/19 The Great slaughter of Attaché Ion at the hands of Taistealai and MrNavastar: 4/1/19 The Pandas form a team: 7/1/19 Advantage Is founded by Icecreamswirlies: 7/1/19 The Sky bridge admin abuse: 8/1/19 The Monika deletes base is majorly greifed by a vengeful Boat: 9/1/19 Spawn is Decimated by Attaché Ion: 9/1/19 An Caillte loses most of its players to inactivity and joins the PAX Regia: 9/1/19 Boat and Techn0_ are banned because of the destruction of spawn and Attaché Ion Dissolves: 10/1/19 (The Dark Age of the server.) ' '(Many bases were Raided and abandoned in this time, and almost all records have been lost.) = Era of Silence = (When peace reigned, and activity dwindled.) Admins: MrNavastar, Taistealai, NoSockAllMonkey. New spawn Built: 19/1/19 Imperium Solas joins the PAX Regia and moves to Paxton: 19/1/19 An Caillte dissolves the fantastic beasts pact and their team: 21/1/19 World border reached by Tasitealai: 2/2/19 The Ender Dragon is slain singlehandedly by Taistealai: 2/2/19 Taistealai joins Blue regency: 9/2/19 Advantage Founds the digs of more: 18/2/19 The Night of Madness: 23/1/19 The Monika deletes dissolve: 24/2/19 Team Febreze is founded by Electro_Brine and Shanatsu: 25/2/19 1eniboreH1 founds the rival Paxton: 17/3/19 First Wither is slain in Paxton by the Blue Regency: 20/3/19 The Nether and End reset randomly: 22/3/19 The Total unique players count reaches 20, MrNavastar, Taistealai, Electro_Brine, Evila_, LightningCobra, Icecreamswirlys, Tra5hySins, Shanatsu, meh_its_neb, Prophetable_1, HannathePanda, GracethePanda, 1enaboreH1, NoSockAllMonkey, DigitalDuelist, Boat, Gimp, Techn0, Mindless_Numpty, and whatever Ali's username is. = Era of Change = (With a new update comes new happenings.) Admins: MrNavastar, Taistealai, NeptunesOrcaII. Minecraft 1.14 is released: 23/4/19 Paxton is moved to a world Generated in 1.14: 23/4/19 Imperium Solas Dissolves: 23/4/19 Taistealai leaves Blue Regency to help found the Yeetbrothers along with MrNavastar and NoSockAllMonkey: 23/4/19 Team Febreze Dissolves: 24/4/19 The Cliff jumpers is founded by Tra5hySins and the former members of team Febreze: 24/4/19 The 3 player per team rule is revoked: 24/4/19 The Sunshine War Begins: 26/4/19 The Sunshine War is commenced by the Yeetbrothers and Blue Regency in a surprise raid against the Cliff Jumpers: 26/4/19 The Sunshine war ends with the splitting of The Cliff Jumpers, Electro_ Brine and Shanatsu leave the team because of the war: 27/4/19 Franklebob and NoSockAllMonkey join the Yeetbrothers in the wake of the Sunshine war: 28/4/19 The Desecrators are founded by Prophetable_1: 30/4/19 Era of Narcissus Divisi III Paxton is deleted without warning (date unrecorded). Narcissus Divisi III rules everything. Nobody cares what anyone else does.